Lippstick Kisses
by Kibwe
Summary: Maura get's ready for a dinner Party. Fluffy story


Declarations: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles

Thank you Khenz for Beta readin

Jane drove into the driveway of Maura's house and parked the car. She stepped out wearing a black evening dress. She was persuaded by Maura to accompany her to a charity event of the Isles Foundation. She knocked at the door and the door was opened by Angela. "Wow baby! You look stunning!" Jane looked at her mother "Thank you, Ma. Is Maura ready to go?" "She's upstairs and nearly ready."

Jane followed her mother upstairs and stood in the doorway of Maura's room. Maura wore an elegant blue evening dress that draw attention to Maura's slender legs and matching pumps.

"Wow!" Jane admired. "All that effort without a proper date."

Maura smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror "Jane, it is never wrong to dress appropriately."

"It also would not hurt you to wear more elegant clothes," Angela chastised Jane. "Why can't you put on some make-up, Jane? At the very least some lipstick? Maura, maybe you can help Jane?" Angela pointed at the lipstick in Maura's hand.

"Oh no! Stay away from me with that thing!" Jane automatically gave a step backwards into the hall.

Maura turned around and pursued Jane: "Come on, Jane, just a bit, just to see what it would look like ..." Jane hastily retreated backwards, but was cut off by the wall behind her back. There was no escape. Grinning, Maura lifted the lipstick to use it on Jane. Angela chuckled and turned around to check on the food she was cooking.

Jane turned her head quickly to the left to avoid the lipstick.

Maura stepped closer, until her body was pressed against Jane's body. Thereby preventing any escape manoeuvres Jane might wanted to try. Again Maura raised her hand, but Jane was not yet defeated. Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled it down where it could do no damage behind the doctor's back.

Maura's heart began to beat faster. She was not sure if it was because of the close proximity to Jane or adrenaline released by the playful fight. Maura quickly grabbed the lipstick with her left hand and aimed it again to Jane's lips. This attempt met the same fate as it predecessor.

Again Jane countered the move by grabbing Maura's second wrist and gently holding it captive behind Maura's back. With both hands behind her back, Maura automatically slumped forward, pressing tighter against Jane.

"Ha!" Jane grinned down triumphantly at Maura, still keep a secure lock on the Pathologists hands and the now harmless lipstick. "Looks like my face will be lipstick free."

"You think so?" Maura doubted until now if she had the courage to go through with Angela's plan, but the triumphant grin of Jane changed her mind. She leant a little more forward pressing even more tightly against Jane. Then she tilted her head up and pressed her lips gently against Jane's. Jane's eyes grew wide, but her lips started automatically to move under Maura's lips.

Maura forgot all about the lipstick, the make-up attempt and everything else around them. She was totally focussed on kissing Jane. The lipstick fell from Maura's hand.

The sound of the lipstick dropping on the floor brought Jane back to reality. Shocked, she twisted her head from Maura and pushed Maura violently away. "Maura!" She yelled.

Maura leaned back on the opposite wall; equally shocked; staring at Jane. "You ... you're bleeding!" She stammered finally – horrified.

Jane felt distractedly over the painful area at the back of her head. She withdrew her hand and her fingers were actually red. "I think I've hit a nail or something like that." she murmured in amazement.

"God! I did not want that to happen!" panicked Maura. She grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her along to the en-suite bathroom in the master bedroom. Maura pressed Jane down on the edge of the bathtub. She gently parted the black hair with her hands and pressed a towel against the slightly bleeding wound.

She stood between the seated Jane's legs, bending forward to look at the wound. One of her hands was holding Jane's neck and the fingers of that hand caressed Jane's ear absentmindedly. Maura's other hand was combing through Jane's curls. Jane bit her lips under the gentle touch of Maura's hands. "Maura!" That sounded almost desperate. "Stop that! What are you doing?! "

Jane gently shoved Maura away and she staggered a step back. "I had to nurse you ..."

"You cannot touch me like that. And you definitely cannot kiss me for fun! I'm not made of stone, you know? I am a being of flesh and blood with feelings! It is hard enough ... "Jane bit her tongue and trailed of before she could give too much information.

"I do not just kissed for fun!" Maura protested. "I ... I only wanted to see if I ... what I feel - feel for you" Maura confessed.

The pathologist did not calm Jane down. Instead it made the detective even madder. Jane angrily threw the towel to the ground. "I'm not an experiment! I'm not a consolation prize for lonely singles that can be returned if a suitable man shows up and you can return to the comfortable, socially accepted hetero life! "

"Experiment? Consolation prize?" Maura repeated confused. "You really think I would have just kissed you because I was curious to see what it's like to kiss a woman?"

"You're not the first one. Nowadays it is alright in 'to be a bit bi. You straight woman can then return to a simple yes-adjusted life with a man." ranted Jane bitterly "Unlike us! We do not have that choice, you leave us with a broken heart."

Maura took a deep breath and looked earnestly into the eyes of her friend. "I will not break your heart." Maura said sincerely, "I want it all. For myself. "

Jane stared at her, caught between shock, doubt and the beginning of hope. "You do not know what you're saying, Maura. To live in a lesbian relationship is something else ... "

"Do you think I do not know?"

Jane looks seriously into her brown eyes. "Maura, I like you too much to let you suffer for something what you do not really want."

"Do you remember what I said when I told you that Jack and I have decided just be friends?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"I told you that I only start a relationship if I think it could be a lifelong thing."

"Maura, you're not a lesbian," was Jane's only response.

Maura smiled. "A lesbian is a woman who loves another woman, right?" She waited for Jane's to nod right before she continued: "And what if I love you?"

"You do not love me," Jane said between clenched teeth, "or maybe you love me as good friends loves each other, nothing more."

"Really? I take care of my good friends but I do not kiss them, Jane Rizzoli! And if I did, I would certainly not have what is commonly known as butterflies in my stomach!" Maura flung the angry words against Jane's head. Jane disbelief grew Maura slowly but surely into rage.

Jane blinked as she now really came to terms what Maura wanted to tell her. "You ... you had butterflies in my stomach?"

"This big." Maura stretched out her left and right arm, as far as she could, to indicate the size of the so-called butterflies. "But maybe we should play it safe. Let us see if another kiss can resurrect those butterflies," she suggested with a tentative smile.

With bright eyes Jane took Maura's hand and placed a kiss on it before she pulled her closer. "Are you really, really sure?" She asked, her warm brown eyes searching the truth from Maura's hazel eyes.

"I am very sure, Jane" Maura confirmed. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her face down towards her lips.

This kiss was soft and warm, soulful and tender, while also exciting and passionate - everything Maura never felt when she had been kissed by a man. The butterflies returned immediately.

Breathless, the two women finally separated. Maura had no intention to break from the embrace.

Silently she laid her cheek against Jane's shoulder and pressed both hands against the back muscles that have been under Jane's T-shirt.

Jane felt as if an electric current flowed through her veins. She was holding the younger woman who stood still in her arms. Carefully, she peered down and was trying to see Maura's face. That was not successful because Maura had buried her face in Jane's shoulder. "Maura?" Jane asked nervously, worried by Maura silence.

"Hmmm?"

Jane got goose bumps when she felt Maura's breath on her neck. "Maura, you ... you can tell me if you've just kiss me a second time because you were afraid of losing my friendship ...," she offered bravely.

"What must I do before you would finally believe me? Huh? I want more than just your friendship, Jane! Maura plucked Jane's earlobes teasingly.

"I don't know ... That was just ...everything happened so fast that I just cannot believe it," Jane said uncertainly. "I mean, how do you decide as a heterosexual woman to suddenly start relationship with another woman?"

Maura rolled her eyes "Jane, my entire life I only had superficial relationships while I focused on my career. I simply never questioned my sexual orientation previously."

"And now you do?" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura nodded. "Yes, sort of. This last week I talked with Angela a lot. I have also been doing a lot of thinking. I tried to be honest with myself and I had to admit to myself that a purely heterosexual woman will not get jealous when other women flirts with her best friend. It is also not normal that I should miss you as desperately as I do when we are not together. A heterosexual woman will certainly not want to wake up the rest of her life in the arms of her girlfriend."

An incredulous smile crept onto Jane's lips. "You really want to?"

"The wake up in your arms? Definitely. But I can do without the jealousy and missing you." Maura teased lovingly.

Jane leaned over and whispered in her love's ear: "I love you, Maura."

Maura smiled: "And I love you."

Maura then sealed the declarations with a kiss.

The End

Thanks for reading I hope you like the story


End file.
